Everything Changes
by khirythekiwi
Summary: Kathleen has done everything to get where she is now, she has lost to her best friend due to what happened that 'night'. To make matters worse, he's with the girl she despises. Will anything that she does or say get him back?


**This idea came to my head. It's late and I can't go to sleep so, why not start a new story, right? And my sorrys that I haven't been updating, but, eventually, I will start doing that once I get back into the stories and see what I'm going to do for the next chapters, so bare with me peeps. But, this is a new story. I don't know if you'll like it or not but, worth a shot. **

* * *

><p>"I just can't sit here and let him go skip along and be all happy with her!" I said. I was fustraded that Cody was with the girl I despise so much, Krystal, our 'storyline' is no where near fake. Everything we say to each other, do to each other in the ring is anger. We've known each other since middle school and she's made my life a living hell. In the 10th grade, I was ready for my wrestling training since my knee healed up, and woot de fucking do, she wants to start training too, I end up in the WWE, she ends up in the WWE. I don't know, this girl erks me and just seeing her here, in the business that I love dearly and put all my hard work on the table to be apart of. For the pass 7 years, she hasn't made this journey the easiest.<p>

"Do I sense a bit of jealously, Kat?" My best friend Eve said. Eve, she's been there for me and has been nothing but the greatest friend on earth. She knows the crap that I'm going through with Krystal and everything, she's been guiding me through all the hard times with her.

"Eve, I'm no where near jealous. I'm just angry for the fact that, she-, she's here! I'm tired of seeing her here, wrestling, this is all I have, everything I've ever wished for is in this business. She's ruining this amazing journey for me Eve...I'm just tired." I said as I fell on the couch.

"Kat, I'm sorry okay? I know, she's bothering you and thinks she's better than you, blah blah blah. But, you know what? You can't let her take everything from you, prove to her that she can't take away what belongs to you, alright? Don't let her get the best of you." Eve said. I seriously couldn't ask for a better friend, she's the best.

She was right, she did have what's mine, that championship, _**the Women's Championship. **_She cheated her way to get that championship, and guess who she 'beat' to get that vacant championship? **Me. **I don't like the fact that she cheated her way to claim it, we've been fighting for the past month for that championship. It's either, one of her little friends come out and distracted me and catch me off my game or, she DQ's herself to retain it. It's always the same thing in every championship match that we have, and I'm sick and tired of it.

Raw was pretty intense today, I was worn out. I pack up all my gear, etc, and put it all in my bags. Me and Eve walk out the locker room just chatting and talking about our tag team match we had earlier. As we walk down the hall, we see Cody and Krystal hugging and smoching. _That's just fucking great. _Eve and I both tried not to say anything but Krystal said one of her smart remarks.

"Oh, look. The 2 whores who lost their match tonight." She said. I just stare at Krystal with the meanest face I could.

"Look Krystal, I'm tired of your smartass remarks when me or Eve loses matches, alright? I don't need you to say anything to me, got it?" I said as I walked away.

"Kathleen, I'm not scared of you! I'm the Women's Championship baby, I'm better than you!" She screamed. I looked back and just looked at Cody with a 'why didn't you say anything' face. Maybe Cody still hasn't gotten the point, being with her, he probably tries not to remember what happened back in high school, which basically ruined my life.

* * *

><p><em>Cody's POV.<em>

This 'storyline', actually, it shouldn't even be called that, this fight between Krystal and Kathleen is pretty damn serious. This girls really hate each other, it's gotten worse over the years. Back in middle school, and high school, it was just the shit talking, _high school,_ that word just makes me sick to my stomach, what happened that day, the thoughts need to go away. I was brought to reality when Krystal walked into the hotel room door.

"Oh hey babe. How was your work out?" I asked.

"It was great! Did a couple of laps in the pool, I feel refreshed." She said. I had that 'oh yeah, that's cool' face and she seemed to think I was worried about something.

"Cody, are you okay? You look worried about something."

"I'm fine Krystal." _I was totally lying. _I'm suddenly thinking about what worse can happen to Krystal. I know Kathleen very well, you never want to piss her off. Krystal went into the bathroom and headed into the shower. As the door closed, I just thought of the times when me and Kat were best friends, Kat, I always loved calling her that. The good old times, going to the skating rink, the amustment parks, the wrestling events we used to attend as kids, I miss it all. All those great memories disappeared in high school, everything changed...

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, I know! It's just the start though, that's why :) I had this idea to what is the 'big thing' that ruined her life but at the same time, I don't know if I should use the idea, hm, if you all have any idea to what it should be, then, just tell me! But anyways, did you like the little introduction or no?<strong>


End file.
